The Other Duncan Sister
by escritorwriter
Summary: What if there was another Duncan sister? Tabitha Duncan is the twin sister of Teddy Duncan. R
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Charlie." my twin sister Teddy says from the family room. The kitchen window that connects to the room was open, so I could hear her. "It's Teddy here. So right now, you're nine months old and everything is going great."

She walks into the kitchen where my mom, dad, my brothers PJ and Gabe, and I were all at.

"This is my twin Tabitha! You didn't meet her in my first video diary because she was being lazy and didn't wake up."

"Hey!" I laugh, giving her a playful shove.

"Anyways, what I'm about to show you is kind of disturbing, so brace yourself."

I hear my parents baby-talking so I just kind of zone out until I see PJ with his headphones on. "PJ." I say, hitting his shoulder. "PJ!" I repeat.

"PJ!" Gabe shouts across the table.

"What?"

"Tabby wants you."

"What?" he asks me.

"What are you listening to?"

"The history of ballet. It's a lot better than baby talk." I laugh at him as he puts his headphones back on.

"You've got four great babysitters right here."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't sign up for that." I say to Teddy.

"I'm glad I didn't hear that!" PJ shouts at us.

"Hey mom, you wanna see a magic trick?" Gabe asks.

"Sure!" she responds.

"Prepare to be amazed!" He pulled the kitchen tablecloth off the table, knocking dishes over.

"I could use a night out."

"Dude! You knocked over my cereal!" I yell at Gabe. All in all, me and my siblings get along, except when food was involved. Even though she's my twin, I don't hang out with Teddy as much as Gabe and PJ. We argue about it for a while, which ends in a wrestling match, which ends in me winning, as always.

"Whatever." Gabe muttered and walked away as I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Tabby!" PJ calls and I go over to the couch. "Watch this video!"

"Okay, okay!" I click play and set the laptop on my lap while PJ is on my right and Gabe sits down at my left.

"Okay everyone!" my mom says. "Be good, have fun. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah..." all three of us muttered uninterested.

"Tabby, how can you stand to hang around them all day?"

"Teddy, dear." I stand up and put my hand on her shoulder. "I don't have a social life." I shake my head and laugh along with Teddy.

"Anyways, I divided the time evenly and we all get an hour with Charlie, who's going first?"

"Um, I got to go pluck my eyebrows. Uh, see ya." I say and quickly stand up, heading to the basement.

"Yeah, I should go with her...you know, make sure she doesn't poke herself in the eye, and, uh, die." Gabe stammers as he follows me down the stairs while I'm cracking up laughing.

"Ok," Teddy said, coming downstairs later while I was sprawled across the couch trying to push Gabe off with my feet. "PJ took Charlie to the park, Tabitha, you're next."

"Ugh!" I groan and finally push my brother off. I look down to see him on the floor, moaning. "Well, that worked." I laughed as I hear the door slam. "Aw man!"

I get on my high tops and go upstairs and Teddy and Gabe follow.

"I love this baby!" PJ says. "Anytime she wants to go to the park, sign me up!"

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"Charlie met a friend, PJ met a friend. Her name's Emma and she's really, really cute!"

"Congrats bro." I say, fist-pounding my brother.

"Thanks."

"Wait, who's Emma?" Gabe says, just joining the conversation."

"An angel...the girl who moved into my heart."

"Did you tell her about the space available in your head?" I ask, knocking on his skull.

"Ha, ha, ha." I high five Gabe and Teddy starts to talk.

"PJ!" she says, panicked. "You brought home the wrong baby!"

"What? No I didn't!" I walk over and take a look at the baby in the stroller and started freaking out.

"That is definitely the wrong baby!"

"Yeah!" Teddy takes off the diaper. "Wrong parts!"

A stream of pee comes up and all four of us just miss it.

"Nothing wrong with those parts!" Gabe says.

"Ew." I say and sit down with Gabe on the couch, stealing one of his comics from the stack he had on the coffee table and start flipping through it as PJ starts to talk about Emma.

"Dude, just call her!" I call out.

He stands up and dials it. "Hello? Is Emma there?" He pauses. "This is a Chinese restaurant?"

I sigh and stand up and take the phone from PJ, closing it. "Not surprised." Gabe says.

Teddy' phone rings and she looks at the caller Id. "Oh no!" she says before answering it. "Hi mom!"

I facepalm and sit back down, putting my head on Gabe's shoulder, sighing. "This sucks."

"But it was so romantic!" PJ whines.

"Sorry PJ." I really do feel sympathetic for him. I mean, he's my brother and we hang out a lot, so we're really close. He's the one I go to when I'm in stick situations, not my twin sister, which is very surprising to me.

Teddy starts making monkey noises trying to imitate Charlie. I laugh and take the phone away from her.

"Hi mom!" I say.

"Tabby is something wrong?" she asks. "That didn't sound like Charlie."

"It's because...that wasn't Charlie!" Teddy gives me an 'are-you-an-idiot?' look. "It was a TV show. Here's Charlie." I hold the phone away a bit and make realistic baby noises.

"Alright, bye mom!"

"Bye Tabitha." I hang up and turn to Teddy. "Honestly, I was getting more monkey there." She glares and grabs the stroller, probably heading to the park.

"C'mon guys, we're going to the park." I say.

"And meet the girl who blew off PJ?" Gabe says, standing up. "I'm there."

After looking around for a while, we still couldn't find her. I wander away, looking for her in the playground area. I felt a tug on my jacket, so I bent down, eye-level to the little girl. "Excuse me, but will play on the teeter-totter with me? No one will play with me." She looked so sad. Of course I said yes.

So I played with the girl, for a long while actually. Once she had to leave, I go around looking for PJ, Teddy, and Gabe. I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Great." I mumbled out to myself and dialed the very familiar number into my phone.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" I yell when Teddy answered the phone.

"Oh my gosh!" Her voice became more distant, so I figured she was talking to the boys. "We forgot Tabitha!" She came back and I started talking again.

"Look, I'm ten minutes away from the restaurant mom and dad are at, I'll go there, you meet me there, and we'll walk in together to tell them."

"Alright, see ya soon."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and start walking to my destination. We were going to be in so much trouble when we told them. I didn't want to, but we had to get Charlie back.

We finally meet back up and we're standing in the entrance of the dining area.

"I don't believe it!" PJ says.

"What?" Gabe asks.

"That's Emma!"

"So there's Charlie?" I say. "We're saved!"

"Not quite." Teddy says, pointing to our parents who were waving at us.

"Oh shoot." I lean down to whisper in Gabe's ear. "Do the tablecloth trick."

"Here?" I nod. "Are you sure?" I nod again.

"Now go!" Teddy comes back from talking to them just as Gabe comes over. "Get ready to switch babies." I say to Teddy.

Food flips everywhere and Teddy and I hurry to switch the babies. Emma grabs Charlie from her brother's stroller and I take her while Teddy gives the boy to Emma. I run Charlie back over to PJ.

"Mission accomplished." I smile proudly. PJ goes to talk to Emma, so I bring Charlie over to mom and dad, along with Teddy. Gabe was long gone.

"My widdle baby." she says in a baby voice.

"This is probably the only time I'll be glad to hear baby talk."

"I know right?"

Later back at home, our parents asked us a bunch of questions. Lucky us. And we got busted when no one knew what to say about the stain on the rug from the baby's pee cannon.

Afterwards, I help Teddy make her video diary. She turned the camera on Charlie while I was sitting on the floor, playing with her.

"Yeahh..Well, Charlie, now you're home-safe and sound and everything turned out okay. For you." Teddy says as she turns the video camera around. "It would've been okay for us too, but...when we got home, mom started asking all these questions..and no one really had an answer to the pee stains in the living room." I get up and sit beside Teddy, and I start talking.

"But we do have to clean it up, which really sucks."

Mom came and sat down beside me. "And all the kids got in trouble. So the lesson is, if you try to pull anything over on me...good luck Charlie."

"Amen to that." I say and Teddy shuts off the video camera.

**This chapter alone is 5 pages on Word and 1,563 words. Yay!**

**-Avril xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"PJ!" I whine. "Can you please go make me a sandwich?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"Please?!"

"Alright! Fine!"

"See!" I say. "That's why you're my favorite!" Gabe looks over at me with an offended look on his face. "Well, he's making me a sandwich." I say with a 'duh' tone in my voice, shrugging my shoulders, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Whatever." he says, shaking his head as I laugh at him.

Us four kids were grounded for two weeks because we lost Charlie. It wasn't technically our fault, it was mostly PJ that did it, but my mom didn't feel like listening to us, apparently. I guess I wasn't really that affected by being grounded. I usually spend time with my family anyways, and my best friend Bree is out of town with her family, so it's not like I would have anything to do anyways.

I sit up and stretch. "Gabe, I'm going to go take a shower. When PJ comes back, tell him to set it on the table.

"Yeah, okay." he says, uninterested, turning back to his comics.

I go upstairs and do my thing in the shower. I get out, changing into jeans, boots, and an oversized sweater. I don't know why, it's not like I'm going anywhere.

When I get downstairs, my sandwich is there, but PJ's eating it. "PJ, why are you eating my sandwich?" I ask, a bit annoyed.

"Gabe said that you told him to tell me I could have it!" he says, defending himself.

"Gabe, this is why PJ is my favorite and you aren't." He gives me a smug smile and I grab the other half of the sandwich from PJ's hand, taking a bite out of it.

"Messing with people is all I have left in the world when I'm grounded and have nothing else to do." he says, like it's the saddest case there is. I mean, it's not like people are taking their last breath somewhere, right?

"Mess with Teddy, I'm way too lazy to get you back."

"Nah, I'll mess with you. It's more fun." he says stubbornly.

"Seriously, you're just writing your own list of reasons why you're not my favorite with every word you say." PJ started laughing at us and then pretty soon, we were all cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dad asks, suddenly coming into the living room.

"Gabe's stupidness." I say trying to hold back more laughter. "Anyways, where's Teddy?"

"Wait, she has a job? Where does she work?"

"Super Adventure Land, remember? She has to kiss her ex-boyfriend every day."

"Oh, how could I ever forget about him?"

I truly hated that kid with every fiber in my being. If you break my twin's heart, you break my heart. I vowed that he would pay. Somehow, someday, I just don't know the answers to those two questions yet.

"Hey mom!" Gabe says. She had just walked in the front door. "So what do you say about cutting our grounding short?"

My mom rolled her eyes. Gabe had probably asked this question a million times already."Gabe, the answer is going to be the same everytime."

I laugh and go upstairs to my room. It's across from PJ and Gabe's room and right next to Charlie's room. Let's just say I don't get that much sleep practically every night.

"Can we at least watch TV?!" I yell down the stairs.

My mom sighs but says, "I suppose so." which made the boys erupt in cheers as they went downstairs to the basement.

I laugh at them being idiots and turn my TV to Nick. Hey, don't judge me! I love these shows.

I hear the door slam and Teddy downstairs, meaning she had food. She got paid to go grocery shopping after work when we needed food.

I go downstairs and grab the package of cookies and Nutella. "Where's PJ?" I ask mom when I see his lunch by the sink.

"Work." she says and continues to unload the groceries. I hold the lunch up and shake it for emphasis. "Could you take it to him?" she sighs. "Oh and could you take Gabe and Jo to their cotillion lesson?"

"Cotillion?" I ask. "Gabe? Really?"

"Really. Now go."

"Okay, okay. Gabe!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm taking you and Jo to the cotillion, get ready!"

"Fine!" he yells back, irritated. I don't blame him, I was quite irritated myself that I had to do this when I could be watching TV or something like that.

I grab Pj's lunch and the house keys. "Ready?" I ask when he comes downstairs and I follow him out the door as he nods his head yes.

"Where does Jo live?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "somewhere down that way."

"Okay, we'll just figure it out on the way, I guess." We head to the left and Gabe is complaining about having to walk. It would have made no sense to drive if it's just down the road and then the cotillion is not that much farther from Jo's house. Plus, I didn't have my license anyways. I kind of failed the test.

Once we get there, I nod my head towards her house. "Go get her." I tell Gabe as I wait outside for him. He comes back a few minutes later with a small girl that has brownish-blondish hair. "Hey, I'm Tabby." I say.

"Yeah, don't care." Okay, she may be small, but she has quite an attitude on her.

"Well, okay then." I say as the two walk ahead of me, talking about some video game or something that I didn't really care about. I kind of space out.

I didn't really feel like interrupting their little 'love fest' over there.

We finally get there and they go into the main room and I sigh as I sign my name, proving they were here. I feel like such a mom right now.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see some lady in a red blazer and skirt. "I'm Mrs. Crumps," she says. "and I teach this class. I was wondering if you wanted to help around here? I'll pay you."

"I really can't, at least right now. I have to take my brother his lunch, but maybe then?"

"Sure!" she says cheerfully. "Hurry back!"

I smile at her and go to give PJ his lunch.

"-something..." the guy at Kwikki Chicki says. He looked to be the manager. "Like her!" he says, pointing to me.

"Me?" I ask, pointing to my chest.

"Yes, you!"

"You're young, good looking! How would you like to be the 'Kwikki Chick'?!"

"I just came to give my brother his lunch?" I say, more like a question.

"Oh, here." He takes the bag out of my hands and gives it to PJ. "Here's your lunch, JP."

"It's PJ." he says, muttering as he walks away.

"So will you?" the manager asks.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Great, be here tomorrow at noon!"

"Okay, sure."

I leave Kwikki Chicki and go back to the arts center, which is where the lessons were being held.


	3. Chapter 3

Man, I've done a lot of walking today!

I walk in and the lady, whose name I can't remember, gives me a chair to sit before she gives me the instructions on what to do.

"Ew, you like it!" Gabe yells, backing away from Jo.

"Yeah, so?!" Jo yells back, and I could tell she was getting mad.

Uh oh. This probably won't end good. I get up and stand nearby, just in case this turns physical, and knowing Gabe, it possibly could.

"That's gross! I don't want to be your boyfriend!"

"Gabe!" I yell over with a warning tone in my voice and a look that says 'be nice'.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be your girlfriend either!" Jo yells back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He storms off. I give the couple teaching the class an apologetic look and run after him. He was already halfway down the sidewalk. "Gabe!" I yell after him. I finally catch up and stand in front of him. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to date her!"

"You really shouldn't be dating in seventh grade, so I see where you're coming from. But I think you really hurt Jo's feelings." I kneel down so we were face to face. "Don't you think you should go apologize?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Good boy." I say, ruffling his hair. "Oh, God, I'm turning into mom! I need friends."

"Yes, you do." Gabe teases, and I put an offended look on my face, even though I'm not.

"Well then!" I stand up and we walk back in together.

Gabe goes off to apologize and I smile at the two. They're so going to be together some day.

I finally get done working and Gabe finally gets done learning. We can finally go home. I drop Jo off. Her and Gabe made up and they're just friends, but he's still her date to the dance.

When we walk in the door, our whole family was sitting on the couch waiting for us, minus Charlie. I assume she was taking a nap upstairs in her room. "Okay, what did either Gabe or I do?" I ask, hoping it was nothing. I was already grounded, I didn't need to be in more punishment.

"Nothing, I've just decided to take away your punishment," my mom says, like it's the most casual thing in the world.

Teddy, Gabe, PJ, and I jump up and cheer, but I notice PJ wasn't looking at me. I'd have to ask him what was up later.

The family went their separate ways and I followed PJ downstairs. "Hey dude, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Why'd you accept the job? I was Mr. Kwik for two seconds. That is way too quick!"

My mouth was agape. "I took the job from you?" He nods. "PJ, I'm sorry, but I already told your manager that I would do it."

"Of course," he says. "Princess."

"Excuse me?"

" I said princess. You and Teddy are twin princesses that always get exactly what you want!"

The door to Teddy's room opened. "I heard my name, what's up?"

"PJ seems to think we're princesses." I say, not getting rid of my glare towards my brother.

"Princesses?" she says, obviously offended at his words.

"Tabitha took my job. like the princess she is! You too!"

"Stop calling me that!" Teddy and I chorus.

"And what did I do?!" Teddy says. She may be girly, but she isn't a princess in any way, shape, or form, same with me. She's also right, she wasn't even involved in this argument to begin with.

PJ glares at me once more and walks away just as Gabe comes down the stairs and into the room. "Well, that sounded bad," he says. "Any chance you're coming to the cotillion tomorrow?"

I sigh. "When is it?"

"Noon, tomorrow."

I smile, thinking of an idea. "Sure, I'll be there." He leaves to play video games and I head right into Teddy's room with her following behind me.

Whenever I go into her room, it usually ends up in a sleepover in a way. We're like that, we spend quite a bit of time together whenever we do this.

I run upstairs quickly and go get some pajamas, clothes, and my laptop, phone, and iPod. I pull the bed out, set my things down, and go upstairs for dinner.

"What's to eat?" I ask.

"Fish sticks. There's a hamburger sitting on your spot at the dinner table.

"You know me so well, mommy!" I smile.

"I try." she says, shrugging her shoulders.

I sit down and start to eat. I hate fish, always have. I'm convinced that I'm mildly allergic, but my mom's not so sure. We have still never checked it out.

Teddy sits down on my right and Gabe sits down on my left. "Dad, can you get me the strawberries?" I ask.

"We have strawberries?" he says, confused.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, we do. Third shelf." I say, trying not to laugh.

I turn to Teddy. "I moved some clothes and stuff into your room."

"So are you sleeping in there tonight?" she asks.

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" We high five and continue to eat.

After all the dishes have cleared and we watched some TV as a family, Teddy popped some popcorn and I searched the DVD cabinet for every chick flick I could find.

"Whoa," Teddy says when she sees me. "With all those movies, we're going to need more than two bags of popcorn.

"Yeah, it's called a kitchen raid!" We find a bunch of candy and cookies that we thought we could finish eating. We take everything down to the basement and pop in the first movie, 'Letters to Juliet'.

At about our sixth movie, it was two in the morning and we were both kind of bored of movies.

"Want to do nails?" Teddy suggests.

"Yeah, I'll do yours if you do mine."

"Deal! And we can't change it."

"Alright, do me first!"

"Okay!" she laughs, getting all her nail polish bottles and design tools.

Teddy had one foot done and was starting on the other one when I started to talk.

"I still can't believe PJ called us princesses."

"I know right? Are you going tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to Gabe's cotillion thing. Don't tell PJ though. It's all part of my plan."

"I won't, I promise." I smile and she finishes my nails. I do hers and we let them dry before heading off to bed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Gabe is shaking me awake. "Tabby, it's ten-thirty, Mom said to get you up."

"Thanks bud." I shoo him out of the room so I can take a shower. I grab the dress that I brought home last night for the cotillion.

It was mint green with a black belt tied into a bow around the waist. It went about mid-thigh.

I do my thing in the shower and curl my hair, putting some makeup on. I finally get dressed and put on my flats and got my coat on.

I looked at the clock. It was eleven forty-five. "Gabe!" I yell when I get downstairs. "Are you ready?!"

"Yeah." He comes out of the kitchen wearing a tuxedo.

"I need pictures!" Mom says, not following too far behind.

Gabe and I stand next to each other with our arms around each other's shoulders.

"Alright," she says after getting the picture. "you're meeting Jo there, and Tabby, you're in charge of pictures."

She hands me the digital camera and I put the strap around my wrist and nod.

"Bye mom." Gabe and I chorus and head out the door.

(Meanwhile, with PJ)

"Where is she?" the manager of Kwikki Chicki asks, panicking.

"Don't know, don't care." PJ says, uninterested. He still can't believe his sister would do something like steal his job.

"Find out where she is JP!" his manager yells, walking away, flustered.

"PJ." he sighs and pulls out his phone, dialing his mom.

"Hey mom, where's Tabby?" he asks.

"She's at the cotillion with Gabe. They'll be back by sometime around five, I believe. Why?"

"She's where?!"

(With Tabby)

I was sitting at a table in the corner with the other chaperones. I was looking through all the pictures I took when the seat next to me filled.

I look up from the camera and see someone that I really didn't want to see at that moment in time. PJ.

"What do you want?" I scoff, turning back to the camera.

"You're needed at Kwikki Chicki."

"I'm not going if it means so freaking much to you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, Tabby," he says. "I'm sorry I called you a princess."

"No problem." I smile. "Now, get your butt back there!"

He laughs and leaves the building. I smile, just thinking my siblings are the craziest people in the world, but I still love them.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy was in the kitchen making a video diary in the kitchen while I was sitting at the counter, squeezing oranges for my orange juice hastily. My best friend Bree just got back into town today and I was going over to her house this morning before school started.

For some reason, everyone in my family was in a really crappy mood, making me not want to talk to any of them. "Hey Charlie, it's me with my latest video diary." Teddy says, yawning. "I think everyone is really tired."

"Teddy, turn that off." my mom snaps, and Teddy jumps, snapping it closed and hitting the off button.

"Okay, then." she sighs, sitting down to eat. I chug the rest of my orange juice and put my coat on, grabbing my backpack.

"Tabby, where are you going?" Mom asks, and I sigh, turning around to face her, looking at her messy hair and stained covered shirt, stifling a little giggle.

"I'm meeting Bree at her house and eating there then heading over to school, remember? She just got back in town." I sigh. I had told her this before. Just last night actually, and she even acknowledged me.

"Uh, no you're not. You're eating with us." she says angrily. I don't really understand what the big deal is. It's just breakfast. Before I could say anything else, Charlie throws her princess juice cup across the kitchen. It hit the sink and bounced off onto the floor.

"Wow, even Charlie is in a mood." Teddy says, putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. I look over to see Gabe hitting the toaster with a spoon and Pj looking through his cereal for the dumb little prize that you get.

"Yeah, no, I'm good." I say, leaving the kitchen, sliding on my shoes and heading out the door before my mom could even get two words out. I walk the two blocks to Bree's house. Luckily, she was gone when I was grounded. Even if she was in Denver with me then, we wouldn't have been able to hang out anyways, so it doesn't really matter. It worked out pretty well if you ask me.

The door opens before I even make it to the front steps of her house. "Tabby!" she squeals, running over to me and giving me a huge hug. Needless to say, I felt pretty loved. She drags me into the house and I follow behind her as she starts spilling to me everything that had happened in the past two weeks. And trust me, it was a lot.

"Hey Tabby!" Bree's step mom Tasha says from the kitchen where she was busy making pancakes. Bree's brothers Chase and Adam and her step brother Leo were all sitting on the couch, playing video games before school, as usual. PJ and Gabe both do that too, so I was pretty much used to having boys around. At least I have two sisters that I can hang out with!

"Hey Tasha!" I had been hanging around with Bree so long that I was pretty much on a first name basis with everyone in her family. I sit down in between Adam and Chase as Bree sits down on the very end next to Leo. Davenport, or Donald Davenport, which is Bree's dad, stands in front of the TV screen, causing all the boys to groan in protest.

I called him either Davenport, Donald, Big D, or Mr. Davenport. We had a lot of nicknames for him. "Big D, what are you doing?!" Leo yells, trying to push him out of the way of the screen. He tells us that it's time to eat, rolling his eyes as the boys groan and get up to turn off their game console. They head to the table as Bree and I follow them. Leo sends a playful glare in Big D's direction, but turning away when he turns around.

The whole family felt the need to fill me in on everything that had happened while they were in Hollywood, and let me tell you, I was pretty jealous of them. We went to Hawaii one time, and Bree was jealous of that, so I guess that this is payback for me.

Bree told me she didn't get any celebrities' autographs, which really sucked. That's what I was looking forward to the most. No offense to Bree or anything. Just kidding!

We finally get done and the bus comes for all five of us, taking us to school, which I was not looking forward to. It was Monday, after all.

Bree and I finally arrive at school and we head our separate ways to go to our lockers. "Tabitha! Have you seen the bathroom door?!" my best friend Katie asks, coming up to me as I shake my head no, wondering why she was telling me about this. The bathroom door in one of the stalls where every girl hates on anyone and everyone. "You're on it, and it's really bad!"

"Really?!" I push past her into the bathroom and she follows. Luckily, we were alone, so that was good in case I broke down in tears. I read the door, the tears threatening to fall with each word. I'm not going to say what it said, but let's just say if you said those words used to describe me, you would get your mouth washed out with five gallons of soap. No lie.

And that's when Niagara Falls hit. I fell against the wall and onto the floor as the door opened and Bree stepped into the bathroom. "Oh my gosh, I heard what happened! How bad?" she asks as Katie nods to the door and Bree looks at it as her face has a look of disgust. "Who would write this? It's horrible!"

"Just wait until your brother hears about this." Katie says, making my head snap up, shaking my head violently. "What? You don't want me to tell him?" she asks as I nod my head. I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. That would just make me feel even more worse that I already was.

I put concealer over my red and puffy eyes. It was pretty much a lost cause , but I do it anyways, just in case. I smile and lock elbows with my best friends, heading to class.


	5. Note

**Hello everyone!**

**I have moved to 'myownkingdom'**

**I might continue these stories on there, but I am not sure. Please follow me and my stories and check them out! I would really appreciate it!**

**Link in profile**


End file.
